


Mea Culpa

by spills



Category: Christian Bible, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: Thousands of years after Lucifer's failed rebellion, Angel Red and Demon Green still meet at a cafe on Earth every now and then.-for ArtistWAM Week One!!Prompt: An Oldie but A Goodie
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mea Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505517) by [dainochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild). 



> hey senpai thank you for noticing me im care you  
> today all i can think about is "no romo only stabbo"

Mea Culpa (PodFic) - [ 2:39 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZJHHA13Dr3EX9jpZdJVooXiuZNI7roE-/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @ [ twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)  
> daino can be found [ here!! ](https://twitter.com/sues_eh)


End file.
